Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/2 October 2017
05:29 So, I'm writing a new story Ace. 05:29 That's wonderful. 05:30 What is it? 05:31 I'll PM you it 05:32 There also is a poll for his name 05:33 Seems ok so far. I have voted for Ventures. 05:34 Are you there Dadaw? 05:36 I'll be back later. 05:36 k 05:40 i am here 05:40 sup lav 05:41 Hi 05:46 hoi 05:47 There is a poll on my wiki now 05:47 about what his name should be 05:49 wow something insane going on right now in my country because of IT 05:54 What? 05:55 there's that movie IT, now people are starting to dress up like killer clowns to prank people 05:55 Why would they do that? What is with this trend? 05:56 IDK, who started it, all of this kind of trends are starting when a mad man think he can recreate a movie in real life and then people think it's funny and helping him 05:56 there are a lot of weird pranks on YT if you will look 05:57 because of this kind of pranks, my friends showed me a video of someone who did a prank guns sell and almost got shot because of that 05:57 a youtuber made a video about this 05:57 wait no two 05:57 sup Caliborn 05:58 are you going to speak? 05:59 There's a rectangle at the bottom press on it 06:01 it's not appearing on his mobile xd 06:01 Hi 06:01 lav how does it work with mobile? 06:02 How does what work? 06:03 how you send messages on chat on mobile 06:03 its showing him just white board with the messages nothing else 06:03 I have no idea because I don't use my mobile for wikia 06:03 oh 06:03 i remember last time I just pressed at the bottom 06:03 It crashes my browser because I have such an old IE running on it 06:03 k 06:04 then he will arrive once he will be on his PC 06:06 why do jiblafish gets likes, HE NEED TO BE DISLIKED (sorry that's what his creators want) 06:16 test 06:17 wb 06:21 Have you heard about Las Vegas? 06:27 No 06:28 A man opened fire on the crowd, killing at least 51 and injuring at least 500 people 06:28 Aye, that was terrible. 06:28 There were reports of automatic fire, and the police found the man having committed suicide and in the possession of at least 10 guns 06:29 gello 06:29 20 policemen are dead. 06:29 yea hI heared about that 06:32 i need to think of a vid 06:34 These days I'm recording a ride through St. Petersburg on my action camera. 06:35 nice! 06:37 I hope the weather will be good, cause it's too rainy these days. 06:37 cool 06:37 What camera is it? 06:37 YI Action Camera. 06:37 nice 06:39 http://imgur.com/6E1599U 06:39 parkur 06:40 That's a view on the lake from the roof of the house I used to live and grow up. 06:40 Pictured on that camera. 06:41 BTW, have you seen my new pic for Epic Quest? 06:42 It can be seen in my profile. 06:42 Or in the Epic Quest article. 06:44 yeah 06:44 like thei mage 06:44 we might wont see caliborn on today ::::,( 06:46 Does it look nice or just okay, cause I slightly want to edit it. 06:46 IMO Shiva need to be more darker in the image 06:46 but it looks really nice 06:47 Thanks for your opinion. 06:47 I really appreciate it. 06:48 yw 06:48 Brb shower 06:48 This time no unicorns 06:48 because imo making him darker in the image it will bring more mystery 06:52 Oh no 06:52 Eventually, Wikia are disabling the forums 06:52 They want wikis to move to using discussions 06:54 k 06:57 oh no 06:57 And have you voted yet Lav? 06:58 I am a member of the midnight crew 06:59 I am a member of the MID-NIGHT CREWWWWW 07:01 Later, I am busy sorting something out with Wikia 07:02 The dictators now want to remove the forums 07:05 K 07:05 hmm what Lord English do in Hiveswap, he should get out, it have nothing to do with SBURB 07:09 gello 07:09 Back. 07:09 wb 07:09 I find it kind of strange that you are doing that but have time for chat @Lav 07:09 But 07:09 logical 07:09 anyway 07:10 Wait, are you talking about forums? 07:10 Who? 07:10 wait k 07:11 You. 07:11 Wikia is taking away forums in favor of "discussions" 07:11 And Lac. 07:11 Yes 07:11 *Lab. 07:11 DANG IT 07:11 They are being removed by Wikia 07:11 *Lav. 07:11 I don't even know how to enable discussions 07:11 I said that sir 07:11 Impl 07:11 Impossible 07:12 I haven't become an admin and highlighted a forum event thread yet 07:12 This must not be removed 07:12 I like the forum because you can highlight threads 07:13 They are slowly removing the power of individual wikis 07:20 And how am I going to perform events? 07:20 i allways used blogs for announcments and events 07:21 Not everyone uses Wiki Activity, blogs can be only seen there. 07:24 Then, I think, we should add the Recent Blogs column on the home page. 07:25 Or, at least, add an announcement about events, like Final Fantasy Wiki has. 07:32 It is stupid 07:32 What exactly? 07:34 Removing the foruma 07:34 *forums 07:34 they are so much better 07:35 And how are admins to highlight discussions? 07:36 Phew, I thought one of my ideas was stupid. Or both of them. 07:36 Not at all 07:37 I think, we surely should add the Recent Blogs column. 07:37 I have an adminship on a Wiki, which has one. 07:37 So I could look, how to do it. 07:38 Shiva, is there a way on discussions for an admin to make everyone see something? 07:38 like highlighting a thread 07:41 You don't know, how to highlight a thread or what? I can't understand a question, I'm sorry. 07:42 On discussions 07:42 I know how to do it on the forums 07:43 (Feeling like a cave man) 07:43 What discussions do you mean? 07:44 The new discussions feature that they are replacing the forum with 07:44 I never saw that thing. 07:44 ok 07:44 I got a code of bloglist, btw. 07:45 I'm making a template. 07:45 (facepalm) Wikia are ruining Wikia 07:45 Fandom is ruining Wikia. 07:48 Need to recolor it. 07:49 back 07:50 why did I watched Homestuck in 11 minitues xd 07:50 Ready. 07:50 well after reading it you can stand it 07:50 Have a glance. 07:50 Template:Bloglist 07:50 I think, it should be smaller. 07:53 I dunno how to do that, however. 07:54 Lav, I'm also editing a slider on the main page (I can do that and I will do right now). 07:56 great 07:58 Well I am waiting for a response from wikia 07:59 Dang it, I can't add the trailer of TLNM. 07:59 wow I am writing like I am drunk xd 07:59 It really pains me to say it, but in a very tiny way, I can see why the original Administration of Brickipedia founded Brickimedia 08:00 I have always hated that site because they copied this site, but you can't blame them for wanting to secede from wikia 08:00 The only plus side of wikia is not having to develop advanced code by yourself; they are paid to do it. The downside is that wikis are powerless against features they don't like 08:01 That explains a lot 08:03 None the less, we will push on 08:04 We are fortunate to be a huge wiki, and have a few members of staff such as Asnow looking out for us, others do not and essentially have to drop everything when someone from wikia announces that a feature they rely on is being shut down 08:06 Does anyone know, how to place that dang trailer in the slider? I can't find its file. 08:06 I have no idea 08:06 Perhaps when I get time (probably next year when my GCSEs are done) I might sit down and try learning some of this code 08:08 At least Wikia have been moderately helpful with this unfortunate situation 08:09 brb, switching to my ipad 2017 10 02